Gone
by ezria-kisses
Summary: Derek mysteriously leaves Beacon Hills in a hurry while the hunters are on the pack's trail. Scott and Isaac get serious with their relationship. Prequel to my original story *The Choice*
1. Chapter 1

Bzz. Bzz. A noise came from Isaac's phone. He glanced at his phone and saw that it was from Scott. He smiled. It read *excited for our date tonight!* He replied * Me too, can't wait to see you there.* Isaac and Scott have been going out for two months, but their relationship was starting to become serious. Isaac loved Scott and he knew it since their first date. But tonight was the night that he would tell him.

Isaac had to go to Derek's first, he called a pack meeting Isaac wondered what it was about. Knock! Knock! He knocked on Derek s door, which was weird he thought because it barely closed. Isaac decided to walk into Derek's fire distressed home. Isaac heard some movement in the house, then everything became quiet. He entered the living room. Boyd and Erica were already there. They were on opposite sides of the living room. "Hey." Isaac said to his pack members "What was that noise?" He asked. "What noise, we weren't doing anything, i don't know what you're talking about. Boyd said. Isaac smirked. He asked "Where's Derek?" Boyd shrugged. "I don't know, i didn't see him when we got here. But why couldn't we meet somewhere else, it's disgusting in here." Erica complained. "I'm right here." A voice said while entering the house. Derek appeared in the living room doorway. "We have to talk ." He said while looking serious. "I'm leaving for a few days and I wanted to know if you guys would be okay." "You know because of the hunters." "Yeah I think we're okay, but why do you have to leave?" Isaac asked. "I have to go find something, its important." He said vaguely. "I have to go." Derek said while leaving his house in a rush. "What was that?" Erica asked. "I don't know but until he comes back we must be more careful." Isaac said to his friends. "But don't you want to know why Derek left?" Boyd said to Isaac. "No, we should just follow his orders." He answered. Issac looked at his watch and saw that he was late to his dinner with Scott. "I have to go." Isaac yelled while running out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac finally arrived to Tal, an half an hour late. He finally saw Scott, in the middle of the Korean restaurant, looking annoyed. "Sorry i had to deal with something with the pack" Isaac said. "You mean with Derek." Scott said angrily. "No he's leaving for a few weeks and i have to take over for him" "well i had to tell you something, but you never seem to have time for me" Scott said. "It's not like that, the Pack is my family." Isaac pleaded for Scott to understand. "I can't be alright with coming second to Derek" Scott murmured. "I love you, Scott." Isaac said wholeheartedly. Scott always wanted to hear those three words, all he could do was cry. "I love you too...but i can't" Scott said while jumping up and leaving. "Scott!" Isaac said while running after him. "Cab." Scott said while sobbing. Isaac ran to catch up with Scott. Screech! the cab finally arrived, hitting the curb. "Beacon hills please." Scott said to the driver, while sliding into the car. Isaac opened the door. "Scott, i love you, i choose you first, i promise." He implored Scott. Scott glanced at Isaac and passionately kissed him. They continued until the cab pulled in front of Scott's house. "$8.75" said the Cab driver. Isaac gave him a $10.00 bill. "Keep the change." He said. Isaac and Scott made it into the house. "Mom!" Scott said hoping she wasn't home. No answer. Scott embraced Isaac.

_The Next Morning _

"aah" Scott said stretching his arm. He glanced at Isaac's sleeping face and smiled. He kissed Isaac on his nose. "yaa" Isaac yawned. "The perfect way to wake up." "Do you want to make some pancakes?" Scott asked. Beep! Beep! Isaac leaned over the bed to check his phone. *Erica's Hurt, come to Derek"s* read Boyd's text. "I have have to go, it's something with Erica." Isaac said worried. "I just can't do this anymore, you promised." Scott said. "I'm sorry, but i have to go Scott." Isaac said hurriedly running out thew door.


End file.
